Munkcast S1 Ep2
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: If you look up Munk Media, you'll see these munkcasts are based on that.


_**A/N:**_ You may not understand J's character if you have not already read my rewrite of the first movie. J is a fairy from the real world that goes into her favorite set of movies- Alvin and the Chipmunks.

* * *

 _ **Munkcast S. 1 Ep. 2**_

 _ **J POV**_

"Guys, we gotta film this week's munkcast" J reminded, coming through the portal. "Ok, after Simon eats my dust!" Alvin replied, swinging a Wii remote. "Alvin, you said that twenty minutes ago" Theodore said. J went over and paused the TV. "Hey!" Simon and Alvin grunted. "At least I paused it. You can finish your game later" J told them. "Alright" they said and they set up.

* * *

"Hi ya, everybody. We are here with another episode of the munkcast" Alvin greeted. "I'm not gonna waste any time and go straight to the fan mail."

 _Xxlove_

 _Question for Alvin: In Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks: the Body Snatcher, you were afraid of Brittany acting strange. Do you know now the real reason why she acted like that?_

As soon as Brittany heard this question her face grew red. "Yeah, Brittany was taken over by a body snatcher" Alvin answered "But I got her back." Brittany was trying to hide that she was blushing. "Yup that's what happened" Brittany agreed. J was just giggling. "There are no such things as body snatchers! What are you..." Simon said but J put her finger to his lips, cutting him off. J shook her head and said "moving on." Simon still had his suspicions but kept quiet. J read the next question.

 _Guest_

 _Question for Alvin: Which was the most humiliating moment?_

 _a.) When J helped you in the bathroom [Speechless w J]_

 _b.) When you peed yourself [Alvin's desperation ]_

 _c.) When you used the girls bathroom [Nightmare Ends w J ]_

 _Question for J: Why did you help Alvin? AKWARD!_

Alvin's and J's eyes widened. Alvin began to blush furiously. J picked him up and cradled him. Everyone stared at us confused. "What?! When did this all happen?" Simon spoke up. "We told you we had secrets… I guess they all came out at once" J said and looked at Alvin. His face was red and he was shaking with humiliation. He kept his eyes lock on her and didn't dare look at anyone else or he would burst into tears.

"A or B." Alvin said, his voice shaking. "Ok, wait… You said Alvin made it to the toilet" Simon recalled. "Yeah, _to_ the toilet. _In_ the toilet is another story" J corrected. "You helped him in the bathroom? When? Why?" Brittany asked. "Ok, this is the answer to the second question. This was in Speechless w J. He was in catatonic shock and could barely move. He had to go desperately and started to cry. W-What was I supposed to do?" I answered. "Where were we?" Theodore asked. "At science club and cooking class" J replied "And we swore to secrecy so I don't know why we're talking about this."

"What about Alvin using the girls' room?" Jeanette wondered. "We were in the real world and I took him to school to protect him from Ronald. He had to be with me at all times so I took him to girls' room big deal" J said. Brittany started to giggle, which made Alvin blush deeper. "Stop!" J scolded but Brittany laughed harder. Alvin dug his face in J's shirt to prevent any one to see him start crying. I rubbed his back. "Brittany! He can't handle this…" J said. "Alvin, it's ok" I held him to my chest. Brittany realized Alvin was crying and stopped laughing. She never saw Alvin cry before. "Alvin?" she said softy "I'm sorry." Alvin turned around to face Brittany. Brittany hugged Alvin, which surprised him, but he enjoyed it.

"Guys, we're spending too much time on this question" Eleanor said. Alvin and Brittany reluctantly separated from each other and went back to their seats. Jeanette read some next.

 _Albrittany_

 _Please just leave this J out. It's so annoying. I hate OC's_

J rolled her eyes. "FYI, I am not an OC in some TV show. This is real! J the Superfairy really went into the movies. It's not animated." she argued. "That's a little mean" said Jeanette. "Who do you think you are?" Brittany snapped. "Relax Britt. Not many people like me and that's fine. It's their loss" I said. Jeanette read the next one.

 _Guest_

 _How old are you guys?_

"We're all 15 and J is 16 now" Simon answered and read the next question.

 _Alo_

 _Why are you calling this Alvin and the Chipmunks? Your whole stories basically are based on this stupid J character you made! I have a question. Can you please kill J?_

"You gotta be *** kidding me! One, we don't call it Alvin and the Chipmunks; we call it Alvin and the Chipmunks with J. Yeah, I'm a smart ass. Deal with it! Two, the stories are not all about me! It's about the actual characters of the movie. And how dare you ask to kill me!" J protested. Everyone was taken aback by my outrage, but agreed with her 100%. "People can be such jerks!" Brittany said. "And no, we will not kill J!" Jeanette said. "Yeah, don't you remember how we reacted the last time she died?" said Alvin, sniffling "Worst two minutes of my life!" "And it's not all about J" Theodore said. "Yeah. J is very important to us." Agreed Eleanor.

"Maybe their right. Maybe it is a little bit too much about me... You know what? Screw it! You don't want me; I'm outta here!" J stood up and walked off, her body shook with anger."You see what you've done?!" Brittany scolded. "Let me tell you something. I assure you J _will_ be back whether you like it or not!" Alvin added, getting his face in the camera. "Let's wrap this up. We need to talk to J" Simon suggested, pushing Alvin away from the camera. "Keep on munkin', everybody!" they all said.

* * *

The Chipmunks and Chipettes went to the guestroom, where they found J crying on the bed, cursing under her breath. "J?" Alvin asked as they all jumped to the bed. J wiped her face and sat up. "Hey" I responded and found herself in a group hug which she returned. "You know some people are just insecure." Simon told me. "Yeah, I know. But you can't blame me for getting upset." J replied. "of course." Jeanette said. "Will you still be on the munkcasts with us?" Brittany asked. "I'll think about it" I said. "So yes?" Alvin asked. "Yeah." J said and everyone cheered.

* * *

 **Some of these are real and it sucks that some people don't like J and that i'm getting more haters than fans but whatever. That was not my real reaction to them though. I can see how you'd think it's all about me, especially the fact that all my stories are my POV. I make it that way so you can see my experience as J meeting the Chipmunks and being a part of their lives.**

 **Anyway, i need more questions and comments and** **fan mail. if I don't get enough, i will make them up. Next episode comes the following Sunday!**


End file.
